War of Fiction Chapter 52
Chapter 52------------------------ Marko and Sandy ran down the corridor together Hermes following closely behind them they managed to circle around back to their rooms they opened the door to their room entering it Hermione, Wilson, Tina, Bob and Mother Teresa they slammed the door behind them “That God he’s here he killed Jack and he’s coming for us “ Marko screamed “What that’s fucking stupid” Bob said the door to the room was ripped off the hinges Marko and Sandy backed off in fear “Please don’t kill us” Wilson begged “Please dad no no no” Tina cried The god approached the group taking out his blade “This will be fun” he stopped walking the group looked down at the god’s belly to see a skeleton hand through him “Oh god” Hermes cried. Death ripped his hand out of the God he fell forward dead “I didn’t wanna do that” Death spoke. “You had to look Trevor and Chief they did this “ Marko informed the grim reaper “I know Trevor and Owen let them in and Chief freed the summoned humans now most of them are dead and my friend Jack one of the League is also dead” Death spoke Zeus, Hera and Hercules headed down the stairs to a floor lower than the summoning room it was the jail cells they walked up to the steel cage with Achilleus sitting down he looked up excited “Zeus the almighty you have came to my aid” Achilles spoke getting up “Yes Achilleus we have” Hera spoke, Hercules grabbed the bars of the cage snapping them off Achilleus walked out smiling “Are we killing my kidnappers are we giving them grim deaths” Achilleus asked “No” Zeus yelled “we can’t kill death he’s too strong but we can kill his friends we are letting a couple of non-fictions live I can’t be breaking my promises” Zeus informed Before leaving the group ransacked the place going upstairs In Santa’s room Rudolph stood with Janet, Debra, Frank’s monster,Chloe, Borat, Guardi, Homer the poet and John steinbeck crowding around him Homer Simpson walked into the room “is everything okay out there is death back yet” Chloe asked as he shut the door “Poseidon is close, he won’t invade us yet death should be close” “What the hell can we do to stop this guy” debra asked “ just stay quiet” Frank's monter said The groups to be afraid and waiting for the gods to invade them. “ I know these gods there not nice at all we should leave soon” Homer the poet said They waited afraid when the door the the room was ripped off the hinges Poseidon stood there Apollo stood behind him with great rage Apollo sent a bunch of arrows towards the group them all jumping to the floor however Guardi stood still three arrows inside of his body “Oh no” He said blood pouring from his mouth “No Guardi not like this no” John said cradling his body. Homer Simpson raised his gun firing at the gods “Get out you bastards” He screamed Poseidon used his force to send Homer Simpson to other end of the floor crashing his face into the wall Rudolph looking down at the man licking his face. The gods looked at the rest of the crew “Which one dies first” Apollo asked Homer the poet got up off the floor “Wait, Wait look take me and leave these people alone” Homer said “Homer the great poet your here your really here you need to come with us your right Zeus will be so happy” “Take me too please Homer is my friend” John spoke “You're not connected to Disney “ Poseidon spoke “I know but look I come with you I can show you how mortal men work, please I can help homer with his work just take me away from here” John spoke “Okay we can make this work Zeus won’t mind one useless man if we have the great Homer on our team “ Poseidon spoke John and Homer followed them out of the room Apollo stopped “Wait we can’t kill Janet and Debra but we can kill the rest” he spoke He spun around firing a sharp spear from his palm it flew in the air towards the group it entered chloe’s chest she creamed as it pierced her lungs she felt the breath escape her to grasped the air in pain falling over dead “Chloe no you monsters” Frank’s monster roared “Stop great god please very nice” Borat said to them “Shut it stupid man” Poseidon screamed stepping forward his fist clenched he drew his hand back swinging it towards Borat’s chest Frank’s monster jumped in front of Borat talking the fish into his chest he screamed in pain as the God’s hand entered the monster’s chest. Poseidon took out his hand and the monster fell forward “Noooo” someone screamed from behind everyone looked to see Death, Gandalf and Santa standing there he walked forward to see his friend dying on the ground “It’s okay death, it’s ok” Frank’s monster spoke in pain on the floor Death looked at Chloe, Guardi and Frank’s Monster “You killed my friends Chloe was a intelligent woman, Guardi was my wise wisdom from the real world you Gods think you are above but your not you have killed more lots you've caused so much death, I won’t allow it so leave now before I kill each and everyone of you “ Zeus, Achilles, Hera and Hercules walked up hearing the conversation “I've killed Hades and Hermes and Gandalf killed Atenea we are much stronger so you can take your warrior and take your poet but I will not allow any more deaths so leave now before I paint the room with your blood” Death roared at the Gods Zeus smiled shaking his head “Fair enough it seems like a good deal but we’ll be back trust me death we’ve always back” The Gods, Achilles, John and Homer the poet left the room Gandalf rushed over to the dying Frank’s monster “He’s still alive we can save him” The Wizard said “I know” Death said teleporting away coming back not alone but with a normal looking doctor called Dr. Kildare “Who is he?” Debra asked in surprise Homer “This is Dr. Kildare he was banished by the Powerful fiction into the forgotten dessert Iv’e retrieved you doc because I need you to save Frank’s Monsters life can you do that” Death asked “Get me my equipment someone pull up that couch were going to save him don’t worry” Dr. Kildare said rushing to the monster covering his wound Master Chief, Kyle and Phil walked down to corridor to see Trevor and Owen walk in they watched the gods pass the two men without a word or a fight. They led out of the gates away from the fictional HQ. Master Chief carried a body bag with Jack’s corpse in it “You lied to me” Chief said to trevor “Oh deal with it spaceman I don’t like you so I tried to kill you get over it you lost one guy well i've lost more” Trevor said walking past Frank’s monster sat on the couch Dr. Kildare standing over him “He’s crashing oh shit” Dr. Kildare said Death rushed to his body Trevor and Owen walked in the room observing the commotion “Mr. Death you said back at the docks you gave a choice save our friends or resurrect chuck can’t you resurrect Frank’s monster” “It’s not that easy you need to” “he’s going to die there’s nothing we can do ” Dr. Kildare said “Oh my” Janet said handing the doc the towels “Gandalf your right I can save him and just for the record trevor this is your fault so I’ll punish you” Death said. He clinched his fist driving it into Janet’s chest he brushed his other hand on Frank’s monster’s cheek “No what the fuck are you doing “ Trevor roared “Using Janet’s life to save frank’s” Death said the magic and live lifted janet passing through death and into Frank’s monster Dr. Kildare stood back and the group watched Janet’s body fall to floor dead. Frank’s monster sat up on the couch gasping for air “You piece of shit of death I’ll fucking kill you you've killed both my closest friends” Trevor said “I know and I don’t care you and master cheif have caused 13 deaths today and I sentence you both to a trial by combat” Death roared